It's Okay
by FallenAngel2487
Summary: One-shot: John walks in on the boys who are otherwise preoccupied and they have a talk. Warning: Wincest of the Sam/Dean variety. Don't like, don't read. First and final warning. Disclaimer: Not mine. But a girl can dream


_**A/N: Ok, so this isn't a part of my Wincest series. This is just a piece I thought of this morning when i woke up, because last night I realised that there really isn't that many stories where John finds out Sam and Dean are together and just accepts it. I mean I know they exist, they're just hiding from me. So I figured I'd write one myself. Just cause I can. I know it's short, but it works. Now, read on and enjoy. Oh, Sammy's 16 and Dean's 20.**__** :)**_

It's Okay

He knew it was entirely his fault. With the way he kept them isolated, kept them moving from place to place. He knew it would happen eventually. But for some reason, he just couldn't seem to blame himself for letting it happen. Just couldn't seem to care that it was wrong, legally and morally. They were his sons. They were each other's brother. But something inside him, some gut instinct, told him if he or anyone else tried to split them up, it would kill them. That's the way it was. SamnDean against the world. Even against their own father if necessary. So John Winchester decided the best course of action would be not just to accept it, the undying love his boys had for each other, even if it was admittedly unbrotherly, but also embrace it. Welcome it. Because, John realise, who would better take care of and love his babies, than each other. He knew that they would do anything for each other. They would die for each. This thing, this relationship, was just further undeniable proof

of the unbreakable bond between them.

All of this was going through John's mind as he approached Sam and Dean's motel room for the second time in a half an hour, having walked in earlier and catching them together, then leaving straight away to clear his head. This time, he knocked in the door three times, letting them knowit was him, then walked in to see them sitting apart on each of the room's single beds, both with expressions of scolded children caught stealing from the cookie jar, but also with a glimmer of defiance. John knew that if he did try to separate them he would have a hell of a fight on his hands.

"You know, Dean, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said watch out for Sammy."

"I know. And I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I am. But I'm not sorry for being in love with my brother. It may not be 'normal' or even legal but it's all we got. Besides, there's no one who would love him better. No one who would protect him better. And before you starting yelling and cursing at us, I just want to let you know that if you hurt Sammy in any way, I will not be held accountable for my actions. And if you try to spilt us up, if you try to send one of us away, it won't work. The other will only follow." John didn't think it was possible for him to be even more proud of his oldest son than he was in that moment. Then Dean continued, and John was proven wrong.

"He's mine. And no one, not you or anyone else, is gonna take him from me." That part was practically a growl out of Dean's mouth. Sam looked at his brother then with a mixed look of awe and unbridled love on his face.

"How long has this been going for?"

"Well, Sir," Dean started. "We've been together just over a year, but we didn't actually do anything more than kiss until 6 months ago, on Sam's birthday."

"At least you had the decency to wait until he was 16." At this Sam blushed deep red where as Dean just grinned, relieved that their Dad seemed to be cool with it all. At least for the moment.

John just looked between his sons, the two most precious gifts his Mary had ever given him, and tried to work out what he was going to say. As he thought of what to say that wouldn't drive his babies away from him, but would also tell them he was serious, Dean quietly moved to Sam's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing his temple in a way to comfort his baby brother, who had gone very pale and scared while waiting for his Dad to say something.

John knew he really should just put his boys out of their misery. He could see that the stalling was killing them so he took a deep breath and went for it.

"You boys know this isn't normal, right?"

"Dad, we hunt monsters for a living." Sam scoffed. "What is normal?"

John nodded once, accepting Sam's comment. After all, he did have a point.

"I know. Just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting yourselves into here. Not many folks would just accept two brothers sleeping together."

The boys just glanced at each other, unsure of where their Dad was going with this.

"The truth is boys, I saw this coming for a while now. And with this life, all the moving around, we can't really afford to tie ourselves down, especially with other people. Because it too dangerous and we can't always keep everyone safe. At least I know you two have each other, and I know you wont do anything reckless while the other is still around. Im not saying I want to see or hear anything but…"

"W-what _are_ you saying, Dad?" Sam stammered quietly. "you…you're ok with this? With me and Dean?" He looked quite sceptical about this reaction from his Dad. He was honestly expecting a huge blow-up. To be yelled at and beat up. Or at the very least, kicked out. John understood how his youngest was feeling. He couldn't help thinking, that in another time, another life, things would've gone down much differently.

"Everything will be okay. Just as long as you keep the noise down and keep the PDA moments to a bare minimum, we won't have any problems." He warned, but judging by the small grin of his face, the boys figured he wasn't really serious. Well maybe about the noise he might've been. John stood up and started walking towards the door. It was time to end this chick-flick soap opera and get moving.

"Now, come on. We got werewolves lurking around in Minnesota. It's gonna take at least two days to get there and the full moon cycle is next week. So get packed up and I want you both in the car in 5 minutes."

With that, john Winchester left the room to allow his boys time to let what just happened sink in.

As for the boys, they both breathed a sigh of relief and kissed quickly but passionately as they realised their wildest dream had come true. Their father had found out his sons were sleeping together, and not only had he accepted it but he had also been expecting it and not done anything to stop it. They both knew that they would have to talk to John about it more in-depth at some point, but for now they were happy just being as they were. A family.

For them, that was all they had and it was all they needed to survive. And everything would truly be okay.

_**A/N 2: I enjoyed writing that. That was fun.**__****__ Don't forget: Read & Revie_w please.


End file.
